1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer readable storage medium storing a video contents display program, and a video contents display apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as an example of a video contents display apparatus, there is a digital broadcast receiving apparatus for performing display based on data included in a broadcast signal which is transmitted from a broadcasting station and then received (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-13561). Patent Document 1 describes a method of displaying subtitles data included in the broadcast signal, which is transmitted from the broadcasting station and then received, in conjunction with video data. The subtitles were originally developed for a hearing-impaired person, and as an alternative usage of the subtitles, the subtitles may be used for learning a foreign language or for enabling checking of a content of a broadcast program even when a sound is muffled.
However, the subtitles data has conventionally been used for only such purposes as displaying the subtitles data in conjunction with the video data so as to enable the hearing-impaired person to understand the content of a broadcast visually, learning the foreign language, and enabling a viewer to catch the content of the broadcast program even when the sound is muffled. The subtitles data has yet to be used in a further effective manner.